In the paper manufacturing and handling industry, it is common to cut, store and ship large stacks of separate sheets. The alignment of the edges of the sheets in each stack is quite accurately maintained so that the sides of the stack are flat and substantially vertical. These large stacks are usually broken down into smaller stacks or groups of sheets for further processing, such as cutting, printing or forming into individual sales packages. It is usually desirable to form such smaller stacks or groups with equal numbers of sheets so that an accurate count thereof can be maintained. Intricate and automatic sheet counters capable of individually successive sheets and separating them into smaller groups are available. However, as far as is known, no manually operable tool has been provided for rapidly separating successive small groups of accurately controlled numbers of sheets from the top of a supply stack of the sheets.
The present invention provides an inexpensive hand tool that can be quickly and easily applied to the top of a large supply stack of sheets, either in a forwardly thrusting or rearwardly dragging motion relative to the side of the stack, to force a taper edged finger into the side of the stack. The distance or space between the penetrating finger and the bottom of the tool can be accurately controlled and adjusted to permit only the desired number of sheets to enter between said bottom and the finger. After the penetration into the stack has been accomplished, the tool is shifted to expose the top side of the remaining stack of sheets, or it is lifted to provide sufficient separation of the measured small group of sheets for the operator to insert his hand and complete the separation and removal of the small group. The shape of the tool and the position of the penetrating finger relative to the bottom of the tool permit accurately repeatable numbers of sheets to be separated into successive groups.